


Undying Fidelity

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Partner Swapping, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki is supposed to be dead, but he's not. You tried to get over him, though it didn't work out like you expected.





	Undying Fidelity

     You should have known, you really should have. There had been plenty of warnings, plenty of signs. Everything had pointed towards him returning to you. It had started out with a slightly abnormal increase in seeing snakes in your day to day activities. Then when that had dissipated, the dreams came. His voice, his aura, his touch, the swirl of colors that he often wore, and then the escalation of him taking you. You were hard pressed to explain to Steve why you would wake flushed and with a gasp after those dreams. It got worse though. For a week or two you had hallucinations of him during intimacy with Steve. One moment it was Steve, the next it was him. You truly didn’t know what to think and were glad when it all stopped. Life returned to what normalcy you had found after the attack from Thanos. You wrote the strange experiences off as guilt and grief. Though, you were wrong…

     Your sleep was interrupted by strong hands parting your legs, the tickle of kisses gently pressed on your inner thighs and leading towards your core. A deep sigh came from you at the attention, relaxing you and you started to drift to sleep again. The feel of a tongue languidly exploring and tracing shapes against your sex, cleverly avoiding your sensitive clit pulled you back to waking.

“Mnn..Steve.” Escaped your lips in a low tone, followed by a yelp after a sharp bite to your inner thigh wakens you completely. Your eyes snap open and you look down only to meet angry blue eyes framed with dark black locks and a pale face between your thighs.

“Loki! Oh my god, you’re alive!” Tears prick at your eyes though you hold them back as you try to sit up to reach for him but he holds you where you are, laying on the bed and he rises only slightly from between your legs.

“Who is Steve?” He asks with anger laced coldly in his voice.

“Rogers.” You hesitantly say with a timid voice, slipping your left hand under the blanket to hide the tattooed wedding band from him.

“The soldier?!” Loki snarls, just as the door to your apartment opens and closes.

You look from Loki to the open bedroom door with alarm, it would not be good for you to be found by your husband of a few days with your former lover, God of Mischief between your thighs.  Heavy footsteps approached the bedroom from the hall.

“Loki! Magic!” You whispered with urgency as you looked back to the God between your legs who was only manically grinning at you. “Loki, please!”

    With a roll of his eyes he rested his head on your abdomen between your hips, still unwilling to give up his position between your legs.Your eyes flew to the doorway with anticipation as Steve appeared, he paused and made a face before rubbing his eyes as  he walked towards you.

“Hey there, you okay?” You asked him and without thinking reached for him with your left hand.

“Yeah just thought I saw–never mind. I’m just tired. I wanted to see you before we left for another mission.” Steve responds, taking your hand and kissing the back of it before leaning down to gently give you a peck on the lips.

“I appreciate it.” You said and gave him a sweet smile despite how much you were panicking inside.

    Once you heard Steve leave the apartment you let yourself fall back against your pillow with a sigh from the position you had been in, halfway sitting up. You felt Loki slink up your body, the feeling of his leather outfit made you groan from excitement and pleasant memories.

“You married him?” Loki asked with a growl as he grabbed your left wrist painfully, inspecting the tattooed ring that resting on your finger. You didn’t fight him, nor whimper in pain as you were lost in thought.

“A couple days ago, more of a thing of convenience and social acceptability.” You replied as you gazed at the trickster as he moved to sit next to you on the bed to further inspect your hand. At your answer he seemed to relax a bit.

“Well, we all make poor choices at some point.” He quipped before his grip on your wrist became vice-like while he held his other hand over your tattoo. “Some consequences hurt more than others.”

     That was your only warning before a green light flashed and you screamed at the sudden burning pain that was so intense it brought on nausea. Loki released you and as you panted on the bed, the pain subsiding to a dull throb, he removed his boots and top. You examined your hand which now was empty of the wedding band, you didn’t feel anything other than slightly liberated. After a moment you looked up to see Loki wearing only his leather pants and your breath caught at the sight.

“Loki, wha–mmn.” Was all you got out as he cut you off with a demanding kiss. He knelt on his knees between your legs, he quickly deepened the kiss and was soon exploring your mouth with a rough eagerness that you’d long missed. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you to a sitting position with ease while his other threaded his hand through your hair, pulling your head back as he broke the kiss and dropped his mouth to your exposed neck. Your hands fell to his pants, undoing them quickly and shoving them down before taking him in your hand. The sharp bites to your neck ceased as his forehead dropped to your shoulder and a deep, rumbled moan made its way past his lips and onto your skin.

“I missed you.” Loki confesses in a quiet tone followed by his breathing changing as you continue to use your hand to tease him into a desirable hardness.

“That’s your fault you know.” You said while removing your hands from him, and pulling away so he had to lift his head and look at you. His eyes are darkened with lust and impatience. A growl escapes his throat before he shoves you back onto the bed and he then crawls upward towards you, while one of his hands surprises you by entering a digit into your wet heat. Your gasp, slight arch of your back and the bucking of your hips causes him to give a small grin. Leaning down he connected his lips to yours, biting your lower lip before forcing his tongue into your mouth to explore. The kiss was demanding, depriving you of breath and with his finger toying with you it gave the feeling of a near sensory overload. Once he was satisfied that you were ready for him he pulled away, shoving his pants down just enough to allow ease of access and movement. Loki looked deep into your eyes as he thrust into you, the familiar sensation of being filled and one with him causing your eyes to fall closed as you hummed in contentment. You had missed him, missed this.

“Look at me.” He said, his tone soft but demanding as he started to move. The pace slow, intimate, and deep.You obeyed immediately, gazing into his eyes as your hips moved with his.

     It didn’t take long for it to become rough, your nails digging into the skin of his back while your legs wrapped around his waist. He had a hand holding himself up, the other gripping your hip tightly while he thrust with abandon. Another command came, tossed in between your throaty loud moans and his heavy panting.

“Say my name.” He knew you were close to the ecstasy of release. “Say it.”

     You needed no further encouragement, his name falling from your lips eagerly, desperately as you came. Your clenching womb triggered his own release, he pulled you closer as he thrust deep and his teeth sank into the flesh of your shoulder. He had done it so many times, in the same spot that you had some scarring there but it still drew a whimper from you. Loki let go of your shoulder, kissed your forehead and then moved off as well as out of you to redress.

“Get dressed my Sweet, and grab whatever few things mean the most to you.” He spoke and turned around with a raised, expectant eyebrow as you just looked at him. For a moment you just took him in before getting up and doing as he told you. You had lost him before and had no plans to do so again. Though you felt a little bad about leaving Steve, your relationship with him was as you had told Loki, one born of convenience even on Steve’s part.

    Steve returned late the next afternoon with Bucky in tow only to find an empty apartment. Alarmed they took a tactical approach as they searched the silent rooms, only to find  a note on the bed with elegant script and the design of the wedding band of his wife.

_“Captain Rogers,_

_Don’t take my things._

_\- Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief”_

“What the hell?” Bucky commented as he looked at the confused Steve.


End file.
